Family Of Five
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: Dramione Drabble's full of fluff and comedy


"Hermione!" Draco yelled from the kitchen, anger and shock filling his face. He listened briefly as he heard the shuffling of his wife's feet, then the sound of her heels entering the kitchen. Her hair was currently half up, the top half in a bun on top of her head and the bottom half was curled. He could tell she was in the middle of doing her hair for work.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione sighed placing her wand on the counter.

"Look at your daughters!" He shrieked pointing to the set of twin girls sitting adjacently on the kitchen island bar stools. She noticed they were wearing strapless sundresses, each a different color.

"Drac-,"

"Good morning mum," Hyperion greeted kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Hello darling," She smiled.

"Mum have you seen my Quidditch bag? Hyperion and I are going over to the Zabini's to play with Gabriel and Andre," Scoripus asked walking into the kitchen as he pulled his Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt over his head.

"It's in the closet with your sister's dance bags," She replied kissing her other son on the cheek.

"Hey Cass-,"

"Holy fucking shit!" Hyperion yelped getting a good glance at his sisters. Scoripus noticed the outfits as well.

"Stop cursing Hyperion Draco," Hermione warned.

"What are you wearing?" Scoripus asked glaring at his younger sisters.

"It's called a sundress, mum and Aunt Gin bought these for us as a birthday present last week," Calliope smirked.

"Whatever it's called you need a sweater over it and some trousers under it. You look ridiculous!" Hyperion complained.

"It's bloody hot outside! You can't expect us to wear long pants and shirts can you?" Cassiopeia whined.

"Yes we can! You're our baby sisters do you honestly think we want to see that much of your skin?" Scoripus responded.

"You and Hyperion are nearly naked when you play Quidditch with Gabriel and Andre. It's disgusting to look at, even Isobel agrees with us!" Calliope cried.

"What do they mean you play Quidditch practically naked?" Hermione asked glaring at her sons.

"Mum they strip down to their boxers," Cassiopeia told.

"When is that ever acceptable?" Hermione cried giving her son's the look that signified them they were in trouble.

"This had nothing to do with what the boys' wear it has to do with what your daughters are wearing!" Draco reminded.

"My daughters? So they're my daughter's when they're in trouble?" Hermione yelled.

"Just like they're my sons when they're in trouble!" Draco retorted.

"Fine, since they're my daughters, I'm taking them shopping! For more sundresses!" Hermione cried. She grabbed her purse off the counter and retorted back to her room. She emerged moments later dressed in an identical sundress like they're daughters, only she had wedges on as well which made the material even smaller. She pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and glared at her husband.

"Go play Quidditch with your half naked sons!" She glared before apparting away with her children, leaving the three boys flabbergasted.

"Dad, what the hell?" Hyperion gaped looking at his father confusingly.

"Come on, we are going to play Quidditch half-naked. I'm calling ever bloke I know and they're bringing their sons with them too. Wait until they come home and she sees what I've done to her precious back yard."

.

Hermione apparated to her front door three and a half hours later with multiple shopping bags in both her hands and her daughters. She knew Draco would have a conniption when he saw the amount of clothing they had bought. Not that any of it mattered, it barely placed a dent in his Malfoy fortune that he cared so little about.

Cassiopeia dropped the bags in shock and walked over to pick up a piece of male clothing off the ground in the foyer once they entered the house.

"Mum, this is Gabriel's shirt I bought him when you took Cal and I to that Muggle festival," She cried looking at the piece of clothing.

"And I bought this for Andre as well," Calliope responded finding another piece of clothing. Eyeing the clothing suspiciously Hermione spotted another shirt and began to discover a trail of men's clothing leading to the backyard.

.

She stopped before she opened the large French doors, hoping Draco hadn't completely destroyed her backyard she physically worked the last three years on and not magically. Exhaling she pushed the doors open and cried in shock.

Her beautiful garden was now covered in men's clothing as multiple male figures were flying around in the pitch nearly a quarter of a mile away. She stomped towards the pitch, and once she was there she easily spotted her husband's platinum blonde hair as well as he two sons.

Her daughter's followed quickly behind her and she quickly threw them back as a bludger came to close to hitting nearly all three of them. Now she was seething, she pushed herself off the ground, assisting both her daughters and shouted a spell that stopped every piece of Quidditch equipment in the air and dropped them all to the ground slowly.

She quickly met the gaze of her husband and he flew down to her jumping off his broom immediately as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Scoripus was about to catch the pitch and Hyperion nearly knocked the head off of somebody with that bludger!" Draco huffed.

Her breathing got heavy and she quickly grabbed his broom and threw it as far away from them as he could. She quickly shouted for all of the men to take their clothing and go home before grabbing Draco by the ear and pulling him to the house.

"Ow you bloody woman that hurts!" He cried as she released his ear once they were inside. He brought this hand up to his ear, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"What the hell was that for? Really Draco? Is this how you're getting your revenge on me? Destroying my garden I worked three years on then having nearly every bloke you know naked in our backyard? As well as condoning fight? You know that bludger our son hit nearly knocked your daughter's head off right? I had to throw them on the ground to make sure nothing happened to either of us!" Hermione screeched throwing countless items in sight towards him.

"You let our daughter's parade around in whatever they want how is that fair?" He shouted back.

"They're sixteen Draco! Hyperion and Scoripus are almost eighteen and you left them do Merlin knows what without even consulting me? How do you think that makes me feel? My son's don't talk to me as much as they used to when they were children. I miss being able to have all of my children but now that they're older they all favor you because I'm always the bad guy!" She defended.

"That's how I feel with Cass and Cal; it's ridiculous how much I'm left out on. I didn't even know they were dating Gabriel and Andre until today when Hyperion told me. It's heartbreaking to know that our daughters can't even tell their father when they are dating let alone decided to date!"

"You're so thick and narrow-minded sometimes! I hope this next baby isn't as thick headed as you!" Hermione yelled completely flabbergasted by what she had just revealed. Gasping she quickly brought her hands to her mouth and watched as Draco's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words.

"What was that?" Draco asked stepping closer to Hermione.

"I was going to wait to tell you, just so I could make sure it was completely accurate. I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing. I didn't know what your initial reaction would be. I've missed having a baby in the house Draco," She said with tears filling to the brim in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Draco engulf her in a large hug and she let her tears fall as he hugged him back. Soon, she felt his shoulders begin to shake then listened as he began to laugh. Curious as to why he was laughing at the moment she was crying she pulled away and glanced at him arching an eyebrow.

"We're having another baby," He whispered grasping her face and kissing it chastely. Nodding her head Hermione smiled as she saw their four children walking up to the back door.

"Are you guys okay now?" Hyperion asked.

"It bloody stinks when you're arguing," Scoripus admitted.

"I feel obligated to choose sides," Cassiopeia replied.

"And you guys know how we are when we are put under pressure," Calliope sighed.

"We have some big news for you," Hermione smiled walking towards her children.

"Dad admitted to being the world's greatest git?" Hyperion laughed dodging a piece of fruit his father threw at him.

Hermione shook her head and reached her hand out to Draco, "You're going to have another brother or sister."

Their expressions were priceless.


End file.
